Past
by the yellow flower
Summary: Some souls move on, some souls come back, some souls never leave. Modern. Christine visits Paris in search of closure for memories she only knows from dreams. There, a soul who never left has been waiting over a hundred years for her to finally return.
1. Tunnel Vision

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phantom of the Opera, I wouldn't have been able to watch "The Haunted" all afternoon and get this idea :)**

**a/n: long time no see eh? here's the deal: if none of my friends call me up this week, i get to choose between ancient history homework and writing this... as much as i love crumbling history, i love a good ghost story better ;)**

**plz read & review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

** © 2011**

_Some souls move on after this world, some souls come back, and some souls never leave._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One –<em> Tunnels<em>**

"Chrissy, I'm beginning to believe that that sign was there for a reason."

"Oh come on Dick, where's your sense of adventure?"

Behind them were two large thumps that fell from wherever the ceiling was and tumbled down one of the cracked walls.

"This place is going to cave in Chris…we should turn back." Richard carefully said.

"I know where I'm going Richard."

Shaking off how strange she sounded, he caught her arm.

"What?" she growled.

"Christine. Listen. You can't possibly know where you're going. If we don't turn back now we're going to get lost. You're sense of direction is terrible and mine isn't good enough to get us back any farther."

"Richard – you listen: there's something down there, something I need to figure out. You can turn back if you want, but I have to figure this out."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Then follow me."

It was six weeks ago when Christine first opened up to Richard about her dreams. They had been dating for three years and she had never said a word until they were finalizing their trip to Paris, France. He loved Christine and had planned to propose to her while they were there, but since they had arrived, her brain seemed to have disappeared as if she were not on Earth. The only reason he had gone past the angry read sign was that for the first time in weeks, Christine seemed completely alive and alert.

"Chris?"

"Yeah? Ouw!"

"What?"

"Nothing… watch out for that rock. It shouldn't be there."

Richard followed her finger to where she was pointing. A large brick lay in the middle of the tunnel. It didn't seem so strange to him since everything else seemed to be falling around them.

"What do you mean?"

"That rock it – it was gone before."

Ignoring what Christine was implying, Richard went on.

"Can you read French?"

"Sometimes."

"Did you ever take it?"

"No, Dick, you know that."

"What did that sign say? The one we passed before coming down here?"

Christine stopped to turn and look at him. Her manner fumed annoyance, "It said 'Non Entree'."

"Meaning?"

"What do you think?" Sighing, "No Entry. Come on and watch out for the rat trap over there."

Christine shined her flashlight towards a corner to their right. Richard squinted to see it old and rusted, nearly falling apart. He decided to not point out that it most likely was no longer a treat to rats or people alike, being as old as it was.

They came to a fork in the tunnel. Christine pointed left.

"We go this way. The other way is to the boiler room. I guess they don't use them anymore."

"How do you know?"

"If they were still in use, you would be able to see red lights in the distance with black shapes in front of them. I used to think they were demons."

"OK." Was all he decided to say. Richard began to choose his words more carefully. At this point, he was afraid to let Christine off alone and he knew that making her angry would only result in her taking lead away from him. He was definitely not comfortable with her behavior, but this was the most she had opened up to him in what seemed like months.

"Do you think they'll notice we left the tour?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Maybe."

"Do you think they'll go looking for us?"

"Maybe, but once we go down a little ways more, I'd be surprised if they could find us."

"Uh, Chris, did you ever think that we might need them to find us? You know, like eventually?"

"Just trust me!" She hissed.

The atmosphere began to get colder; upstairs there a waited a hot, bright, Parisian day. Richard had wanted to take Christine to the gardens that afternoon, or at least get lunch. He really had no idea she was going to do this. Before now, Christine had always been obeying the rules. She was always so gentle and afraid of such things. Before this, he was just putting it out of his mind about her character changes. He wasn't about to put three years of the perfect relationship and a lifetime of friendship out of his head just because she seemed so adamant about going to Paris. Perhaps it was all just a phase? Maybe getting all of these dreams out of the way was the better option. Once it was all out, they could go back to America and begin their wedding plans. Richard shook his head and simply kept following his girlfriend.

Christine stopped suddenly and put her nose to the air.

"Do you smell that?" She whispered.

Richard followed her action.

"Smells like decay… just stronger than what we've dealt with so far."

"No, no, no!" She stopped to smell again, "We're getting closer."

"Closer? Closer to what?"

"The lake."

Sighing, Richard could only follow. He had no idea what she was talking about. To him, the entire place just smelled like rot and sewage water.

"Watch out for the rats." She told him softly.

Richard stepped down towards ground that seemed to be moving. He looked to where her flashlight was shining to see rows and rows of rats scurrying around, disappearing and reappearing in holes in the walls.

"Christine! No! This cannot be safe!"

"It's probably not." She stopped.

"Can we go back now?"

"No." Christine began to search in her purse. Taking out a Special K bar she unwrapped it and threw it in a corner. The rats soon rushed to where it fell. "Hurry! Before they finish it!" She grabbed his hand and ran through the remaining rats. The sound of their footsteps seemed to pound around the walls making rocks crumble.

"Christine!"

"Faster! We're almost there! Smell the lake!"

"Christine the tunnel's falling in!"

A splash of water was heard and Richard grabbed his girlfriend just in time. She sprung up and embraced his shoulders. _This is more like it!_ He thought smiling for a second. A few more crumbles were heard behind them.

"May I see the flashlight for a minute?" He asked, happy as she handed it over without conflict. For a moment he really was glad she kept the thing in her purse. Shinning the light behind them, he frowned. "Do you see an opening?" He felt her shake her head on his chest. "Me neither." Turning around to the pool of water on the other side of him, he shined the water into it. "Chrissy, what were you thinking?"

"The water. It's up too high. It wasn't supposed to be that high. There's supposed to be a shore line…and a boat."

"Maybe in your dream, but this is real life."

"Richard!" Christine pushed him off roughly, "This is exactly why I didn't tell you about my dreams! I knew you wouldn't believe me! How else do you think we got this far?"

"And now we're stuck down here until the rocks are moved and according to you no one knows how to get here!"

Fuming, Christine snatched the flashlight from her boyfriend and pointed it to the water. A few minutes later she was calm.

"Siren…" He heard her mumble as he took out his phone.

"And of course there's no reception down here." He hissed putting it back into his pocket. As soon as he looked back up she had begun to step into the water, inhaling sharply when it soaked through her pants. "Hey!" He grabbed her arm and took her back to him, "What do you think you're doing? You'll get pneumonia at the least!"

"There's something down there…I can hear it."

"Christine, no! I didn't bring you hear so you could kill you're self!"

"But I have to see it! I have to know."

Taking both of her small arms in his hands he was no pleading, "Christine please, tell me what all of this is. Please, I'm worried about you…and by the looks of it we're going to be down here for a while. Here, sit down, I'll try to move these rocks."

"You'll just think I'm crazy."

Turning back to her he said honestly, "No, please Christine, I love you, I won't."

She sighed, "OK."

"OK," he repeated, "Now, would you mind pointing the light this way so I can get started?"

Without words, she did so and sighed again. A few silent minutes later, when all that could be heard was the sound of Richard throwing rocks, he spoke up, "You can start whenever you want."

"Oh." She whispered as if she had just been brought back to earth, "Are you sure you're not hearing that?"

"All I hear are these rocks falling. What I'd like to hear is you."

Christine smirked.

"I don't know when it started- my dreams, I mean…they were just always…there."

"Uh-huh."

Richard hurled another rock from the pile.

"Most of them are just snap-shots of time, you know, not really connected, like the men in the boiler rooms and the rat trap. But coming here, all of them seemed to begin to fit. The dreams, they always came and went, but especially once we made this trip final, I started having more and they became more vivid. That was when I told you about them…I thought you ought to know my meaning behind coming here."

"That's not what you told me." Richard threw another rock, this one hitting the water, splashing Christine a little making her gasp, "Sorry." He began to move more rocks, "You said you wanted to come here as a possible place to live."

"I wasn't lying, Dick. I have… lived here before."

"Christine," he turned to her and squinted as the light hit his eyes, "No you haven't. You've only lived in one town all your life."

"This life, yes."

"What do you mean now?" he returned to his work.

"I think these images are from my past life."

"You know I don't believe in that stuff."

"Yes I know, but if you want me to be honest, then here it is."

"OK, yes, I did, just keep going." He said hurling a rock over his right shoulder with a bit more force then what was needed.

"Don't get angry at me Richard or I'll stop."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. Go on."

Christine stood up and began to pace a little, "Remember that book we had to read in tenth grade?" she said so quietly he had issues hearing her.

"We read a lot of books that year."

"I know, but the one…oh you are going to think I'm crazy."

"What Chrissy?" He turned to her after throwing another small boulder over his right shoulder and as soon as he did, "Ouw! What was that?" he cracked after feeling a rock pelt him on his back right shoulder.

"What?" She whispered.

"Was that you?" he asked looking down to her.

"What?"

"That rock! It hit me square in my right shoulder."

Christine blinked in confusion.

"How could I? I'm on your left, aren't I?"

"Yeah…" he faded off looking around in blindness. The tunnel ended in water. It was not large and there was no one there but them.

"Maybe it fell from the ceiling?"

"But it hit me on my back…as if it were thrown."

"Don't scare me like that Dick. You know I don't like it when you try to scare me."

He shook off his fear, "Maybe I'm just on edge. Go on." It took her another moment to come back as he proceeded to move rocks. Slowly, he noticed his light begin to cross the tunnel and land in the water, "Chrissy, I need that."

"There are stairs, can't you see?"

"I see water. What I would like to see is this tunnel cleared."

"Sorry." She mumbled pointing the light back to him.

"What book?" he said after another silence.

"The Phantom of the Opera." She said so quietly he was surprised to hear her.

"Oh my god." He scoffed.

"See! I knew you would think I was crazy!" she moaned.

"You believed that book?"

"It's not like that Richard!"

"Then what's it like? Ouw!" Richard touched the back of his shoulders, "Damn these rocks! Where are they coming from? Hold on, can I see the flashlight?"

Richard walked to her to take the flashlight. As he turned the light away from Christine and towards the corner where he was sure the rocks where coming from, he heard a huge disruption in the water.

"Christine!" He yelled shinning the light towards the water which had now spilled over towards the cave-in. Kneeling at the water's edge he shinned the light into the foggy water. "Chrissy?" He frantically put his arm into the water trying to fish her out. Suddenly, a large bubble escaped to the surface. "Christine!"

Richard burst into the water with the flash light (which to his surprise still worked). He saw his girlfriend's vague figure as it seemed to walking away from him – not swimming – walking. With a burst of energy from his legs, he kicked off the edge of the steps and reached out to her. Christine's calm figure suddenly came alive and swam to him. As he swung her around back up the steps he felt a tug on his collar. Looking over his shoulder, it seemed that the foggy water turned black despite the flashlight. Blinking before him were two golden eyes .

As quickly as they appeared, they were gone, and Richard felt free. Pointing his light to the stairs, he climbed up. Once he was out, Christine had him in her arms.

"Richard! Richard! There was a voice and I didn't even realize I was under water! It was just like the dream and I didn't even know there was water!"

Richard was at first speechless. He could only hold her and continue breathing even as it seemed to be freezing around them.

"Richard he was singing."

"He?"

"Didn't you see him?"

Shaking off the memory he calmly answered, "No, no I didn't."

"Not even his eyes? His golden eyes!"

"No Christine. Just… calm down."

He sensed she was crying now and he held her tighter.

"Oh Dick maybe I am going crazy!"

"It's OK, Chrissy," he hushed in her ear, "We're going to get out of here and everything is going to be OK."

The two heard rocks shifting and rolling near them. Christine buried her face in his shoulder as Richard shined his light toward the noise. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Chrissy! Chrissy look!" She turned towards the light, "Was that there before?"

Shinning in the flashlight was an entirely new tunnel. It seemed to be at the place where the pebbles had been hitting Richard from before their unexpected swim.

"It must have just opened," Christine announced, now calm, "Come on Richard, we can get out this way."

"How do you-"

"Don't question me Raoul…Richard…Just, just come on."

* * *

><p><strong>you like? you hate? how am i supposed to know...?<strong>

**:D**


	2. Cold Feelings

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, I wouldn't have spend 6 hours on geography homework today.**

**a/n: ERIK IS COMING my friends, but he is coming in a way i'm hoping no one will expect! keep your eyes open and your wheels turning! THANKS to those who reviewed and signed up for alerts! i'm happy that you're on board for this ride!**

**plz read & review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Cold<strong>

"The flash light is dying." Richard pointed out, taking it from Christine and placing her under his arm again.

"We're almost there." She pressed on, "Can't you tell? It's getting warmer."

Richard couldn't tell anything. All he knew was that both of them were still drenched and walking around in wet jeans had to be the most uncomfortable thing he had ever done.

"Look there!" Christine pointed to a light coming up above them, just as the flashlight had lost all useful power.

The two came up to the crack in the ceiling where light poured in. Richard was tall enough to see people walking over the crack outside. A woman of greater weight walked over the crack making Richard shutter as if in pain. As he stepped away he heard Christine sliding something heavy closer.

"I don't know how we're going to get up there…and it looked like the tunnel keeps going…who knows where." Richard blindly looked down the other side of the tunnel.

"We use this! Look the stool is still here." Christine sounded proud as she placed the stool under what must have been a trap door in the street.

Richard bent down to check out the stool in what little light was left.

"Do you think it will hold us, Chris?"

"Yes. We will just have to be quick."

"OK…well how about I go up first then pull you up? No offence, but I don't think you're tall enough with the stool."

In the line of light, Richard saw his girlfriend smile and roll her eyes. Seeing her smile again was enough to bring him to happiness even after all the strange things that had just happened. Leaning down, he took her lips in his for just a second before he was hit with another pebble, this time in the back of the head.

"What the hell?"

Richard turned around to the empty tunnel he had just been staring at.

"What, Dick?"

"Another rock." He said rubbing the place that was hit with his hand.

"We need to leave." Christine's vibe had changed almost immediately. She was looking down the tunnel, but seemed to see something, unlike Richard who was now on top of the stool and trying to bump the old trap door open.

Light burst into the tunnel and Richard could hear people gasp around the side walk. A middle aged looking man reached down and offered his arm. Richard took it thankfully, even if he had no idea what the man was saying. Expressing thanks as best he could to the man, he brushed cobwebs off his shoulders, and looked back down into the hole.

Christine was gone.

"Chris? Christine!"

People on the street noticed the fear in his voice and stopped to look in the hole. Richard plunged back into the tunnel and looked around. Some ten feet away he found Christine walking towards where the pebble had come from. Before he could say anything, she stopped and looked up towards something that seemed to be above her.

He didn't want to know what was holding her attention. He didn't believe in it. All he wanted was the two of them married and far away from Paris.

"Christine!" He yelled forcefully.

"What Richard?" She spat back not knowing why he seemed angry at her.

He calmed down as much as he could before he continued, "Let's just…let's just get out of here, OK?"

As the two walked back towards the light Christine whispered, "How did I get so far away from where we were?"

"You walked." Richard replied dryly. Seeing the same middle aged man on the street waiting, as well as various other curious on lookers, Richard wanted to get Christine up first this time. "I wonder if this guy speaks any English?"

To his surprise, beside him, he heard Christine begin to speak to the man in French.

"Help me up?" She asked him with a smile.

The smile caught him off guard enough for him to not immediately question her, "Yeah Chris." He stood her up on the stool and gave her footing on his hands until the man above got her elbows in a good enough hold for her to be lifted to the street.

Not wanting to take another look down the tunnel, Richard heaved himself up to the street. Once up, he heard Christine talking again with the man before he went about his business down the street along with many other spectators. Richard shut the trapdoor before speaking.

"You must have really studied that French book on the way over here, huh?"

"What do you mean?" She said looking around the street.

"You were just speaking with that guy in French."

"Don't be silly, Richard! I don't know French! Now come on, let's get something to eat!" She took his hand and began to lead him down the sidewalk.

This time, Richard didn't even want to know how she knew her way around the sidewalks and out towards the larger streets.

Christine smiled down at the diamond ring on her left hand. She even let out a giggle or two. Every thing was falling together, just as she wanted it to. This trip to Paris was going to give her closure from her previous life and open up a positive future. For a moment she shook her head.

"I can't believe I called him Raoul." She whispered to the ring.

The TV in the connecting room turned on making her look to the wall. Richard was still awake. Christine smiled again. She felt so lucky. He was perfect. They had always been friends and when they started dating in college, things really seemed to be placed in the right way. He never wanted to force her for anything and went through special lengths to make sure she was comfortable in her own room (though she did not ask for one). While both of their families were well off, Richard wanted this to be a graduation present and it certainly was amazing!

She always knew they were supposed to end up together, even though he did not. He had his fair share of dates in high school, but it took college for him to realize the truth. She believed they were soul mates and it even made her feel comforted at the idea that he was her Raoul in her past life (especially on days like this when he was being so closed minded).

For now, it was alright with her that he was closed off to what she was convinced was real. She couldn't help what she dreamed and after today, there was definite proof that they had meaning to them. Once she had reached her closure with her previous life, nothing would need to be said on the subject again. The only problem was, Christine didn't know what this closure would be for her. She only knew that coming to Paris would do it.

Putting that matter aside for another day, she rolled over to her side and tried for sleep to the sound of a football game being watched by her love next door.

"_They have become quiet Christine."_

_She heard the voice in front of her, but all she could see were her feet stuck on the floor below her. _

"_What are you talking about, Erik?" she felt the words come from her lips, but didn't remember thinking to say them. This must be a dream, she thought and let the dream continue to show her what was needed._

"_They will not be quiet for long." The man said walking away._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They must be cold in there. I'll turn on the light for them."_

_Time had passed. She knew this for she had moved in the room, but did not remember how she got there._

"_Mademoiselle!" Another voice said, "Mademoiselle, you must find a way to let us out of here!"_

"_It's so hot…" That was Raoul. "Christine, please!" She heard him pound on the wall near her._

"_I don't have the key! He must have it!"_

_Another beat on the door from Raoul, "Please!" Another beat, this time louder and closer almost, "Please you must get the key!"_

_More beating. Christine looked around at the room she had seen all too often. It seemed to spin and the pounding continued, louder and louder until – _

"Christine!" There was a tap on the wall behind her head making her jump and sit up in the bed, "Christine."

"Yes Ra-Richard," she sighed.

"Are you awake?"

She laughed, "No."

"Hey Christine!"

"What Dick?"

"I love you."

Smiling she replied, "I love you too."

"_I love you too." _

She laughed this time at how strange he suddenly sounded, "I know Richard!"

"What?" His voice was back to its normal tone.

"I know you love me!"

"Yeah…I hope so."

"Why did you sound so weird?"

He chuckled a bit and replied, "Well, I guess it just didn't understand why you said 'I love you too' then 'I know Richard'."

"I said that because you said you loved me again, silly!"

There was a pause as Christine put her ear closer to the wall.

"Uh, no I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I only said I loved you once."

Christine backed away from the wall as her breath caught in her throat. She began to look around the room, almost expecting to see another figure in front of her.

No one.

"Christine? Christine are you still awake?"

Keeping her eyes on the rest of the hotel room, she answered, "Yeah Richard."

"Are you OK?"

One last glance around the room.

"Um, yeah, I just…just still not awake, I guess."

"Do you want me to come over?"

It was an innocent gesture and she knew this. They had slept together before, but that's all it was: literal sleeping…and cuddling. She smiled at her memories of falling asleep on his comfy chest and was about to answer when a faint word was whispered through the air.

"_No."_

Frowning she peeped, "Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just say 'no'?"

"Look, Christine, I understand if you don't want me to come over. You know I've always been respectful of that…"

"No, I mean…" Was she going crazy? "I mean, I'm just tired. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

"I'll see you in the morning, OK?"

"Yeah…goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Christine had the covers over her head within seconds. Saying a quick prayer, she drifted off to sleep once again.

"_Why is it always so cold down here?" She asked holding her shawl close to her shoulders._

"_I shall light a fire for you, dear." _

_Christine watched the dark figure cross in front of her and move towards the bare fireplace._

"_Thank you, Erik."_

_She watched his tall slender body kneel down to build the fire. Within minutes the flames were high and happy as she became entranced in them, but she was still cold. The large dark figure moved to the chair across from her while she kept her eyes glued to the light._

"_Erik forgets sometimes that his angel requires warmth."_

"_It's still cold, Erik."_

Christine opened her eyes and watched her breath leave her mouth. Strange, she thought, it was mid summer. It shouldn't be this cold. Hugging her sheets close to her she whispered, "Why is it so cold?"

"_I'm sorry."_

She heard a low voice say in front of her face making her gasp. Quickly, she noticed the temperature rise around her as if something had left her. She waited a moment to see if anything else would happen until she was about to call out to Richard.

"_He won't believe you."_

Christine shook her head. This must have been a dream. She only ever heard this voice in her dreams…but this dream seemed different. Was this room in a previous memory as well? And if it were, why does she feel in control of her words, rather than them coming out without her knowing.

"He loves me." She was at least confident of that.

"_So do I."_

"I'm tired."

"_Goodnight, dear."_

Warmer and smiling that he was letting her sleep, she pulled the sheets back up to her chin.

"Goodnight…Erik."

* * *

><p><strong>tell me what you think: i'm curious where you think this story is going...tehehe ;)<strong>

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Spirit Fatigue

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phantom of the Opera, I think I would have enough money to get a pool in my backyard...nope. Still only grass, humidity, heat, and an unfinished geography paper.**

**a/n: THANKS for all who are reviewing! i love hearing what you think, it's been great! and i'm sorry i didn't get the chance to reply this past time :( i've been baking cookies ;)**

**hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Fatigue<strong>

"Are you feeling alright, Dick?"

Christine could feel Richard's fatigue growing throughout the day. Even after a full night's sleep he seemed to wake up half gone. They had just eaten lunch when Christine suggested they return to the hotel.

"Are you?" He smiled weakly while sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, of course… Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yeah, look I'm fine…I just, need a nap."

"If you say so…do you want me to stay with you?"

Richard smiled widely, "Is that even a question? Come here!"

Before Christine could yelp, Richard's arm was around her waist and pulling her to the bed. She was swung under Richard and he began to mercilessly tickle her making her scream. Knowing she wasn't strong enough to get him off her, all she could do was push on his chest and kick her feet.

"Dick get off of me!" She giggled.

"Never!" He shot back.

Before long, he was kissing her, to which she happily responded. He wound his hands up into her curly brown hair as her hands began to take hold of the muscles in his back. Soon, what was once a playful game had turned into something deeper, something more powerful and passionate. While both of them had become engaged in the endless possibilities before them, a small pinch of fear hung in the back of Christine's head.

"Richard?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yes?" he said into her neck as his lips began to massage the sensitive skin there.

"Richard I…" she paused to take a sharp inhale as he began to move his tongue gently behind her ear.

"Yes?" he was beginning to enjoy how her words could not come out.

"Richard I…" She wanted to say something like how she wanted to wait for them to be married, about how she was afraid of sex, and how she wasn't ready to have children, but all that came out was, "I love you."

Richard leaned back over her face to give her a peck on the lips before replying, "I love you too, beautiful."

Christine smiled as Richard moved in to kiss her lips again. For a moment she opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder where the connecting door was to her room. They weren't alone.

"Richard!' She screamed in terror, pulling her self out from under him and retreating to the other side of the bed where the window was.

"What?" He jumped up and had run around the bed to take her hands in seconds.

"Did you – did you see that?" She was pointing frantically towards the connecting door.

Richard looked to where she was pointing and only saw a door, "See what? Honey, calm down."

"There was a massive dark shadow! With these bright golden eyes! Richard!"

Richard took her into her arms and let her head rest near his shoulder. The two stared quietly at the door. Richard, while he had seen a figure like this in the tunnels, did not believe in it. He took it too easily as a coincidence.

"It's gone, baby, it's gone," Richard cooed to her.

"I don't think it is," she said suddenly looking up at him.

"It was a shadow, Chris, that's all."

"And the eyes?"

"Ah…a trick of the sun."

Christine shook her head, still staring at the connecting doors.

"Love, you're letting your subconscious get the best of you. This is real life, not a dream." He had her look up to him, "You're making something out of nothing."

"But I saw it…"

He held her close again.

"How about we nap in your room then?" He offered.

"No." The sudden snap answer took him off guard.

"Alright…then we can stay here…just calm down OK?"

She said nothing.

"Would you rather leave?" He offered even though he wanted nothing more but to sleep.

Christine thought on this for a minute. She did want to leave, but she knew Richard needed his sleep. Isn't that what love is? Sacrifice? Sighing, she swallowed her fears, took his hands, and led him back to bed.

"Maybe I'm just…just a bit tired myself." She said laying down.

"Alright then," he smiled weakly as he laid down between her and the door. Taking her small waist in his strong arms, he sighed before whispering behind her ear, "I love you, Christine."

She smiled and looked towards the bright window. She really liked how bright it was outside and it calmed her enough to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

That evening, Christine was not tired. Richard ended up sleeping a long time. She even escaped him for dinner only to find him still asleep when she got back. She set something she picked up for him on a chair near the bed. A smile crossed her face, relieved that he wasn't awake and on a search to find her in the city. In any other place she would be lost. In Paris, she felt at home. Not to mention how surprised she was so find so many English-speakers. She was sure everything would be a hassle, but so far, everything was working out well…except for what had happened that afternoon.

Sighing away a shiver that came to her when seeing the connecting door she just came through, she thought it would be a safe idea to wake Richard to make sure he was alright.

"Richard?" she asked kindly, "Richard?" she asked again, this time tapping his shoulder.

"No…" he mumbled making her chuckle a bit.

"Richard!" she said, louder this time.

Suddenly, he was up, his eyes wide darting around the room. Seeing her, he took her forearms unexpectedly and sat her down in front of him.

"Chris?" He asked unsure.

"Yes…Richard what's-" Before she could finish, he had her tight in her arms. She tried again, "Richard what – "

"Christine." Was all he could say, holding her close.

She decided not to ask again. The last time she remembered him like this was when his mother was diagnosed with cancer. He was scared…but of what?

Richard kept Christine close to him for hours, saying nothing. She tried to coax him to eat, but he wouldn't. They watched TV and Christine ran her hands through his hair in attempt to calm him. He just wouldn't talk! Once it got to eleven that night and all the TV shows were becoming more uninteresting, she finally spoke.

"Richard?" She asked as lightly as she could.

'Hmm?" he looked up at her.

"I'm…" She thought it would be better to think of his needs first, rather than announcing her wants, "Are you tired at all?"

"No." he looked away.

"Are you sure?" she pressed a little.

"Yes."

After a few minutes of contemplation, "Well…I'm getting a little tired."

"That's fine."

"Well…I'd like to sleep, even if you don't want to."

"Come back to me?" He pleaded, taking her hand as she got up.

"Of course…Richard."

"Yes." He whispered.

Christine left him to change into her pajamas. Something was just…weird with him. Reaching into her suitcase she took out her pants and t-shirt and began to change near the wall that was next to her open window. As she was putting on her top she heard something in Richard's room. She froze and put an ear to the conjoining wall.

"She cannot protect you Viscount." A strange deep voice spoke that was too familiar for comfort.

"I don't know what you're talking about! And I'm not a Viscount!" Richard was nervous, but he was shining with bravery as well.

"But you were, you were. You do not believe Christine and that is your blindside. A blindside I am very willing to take full advantage of."

"This is a dream." Richard concluded.

"You cannot stay awake forever Viscount and next time, Christine will not be around to wake you."

"Go to hell!"

The other man's voice became quieter, "I already have."

Than came the laughter. Oh the horrible laughter! Christine had only heard it in her dreams, but now here it was haunting her in reality. Coming back to life, she made sure her shirt was on then ran around the bed to the connecting door. It was shut, but she didn't remember shutting it.

Her door opened, but she couldn't open Richard's unless he opened it from the other side.

"Richard!" her voice cut through the laughter making it suddenly stop.

"Christine!"

There was a pounding of footsteps on the other side, then the door sprang open and Christine was taken up into Richard's arms. For a moment she thought she even saw a tear in his eye.

"Richard what was that?" she asked knowing full well _who_ it was. She just needed him to admit it.

"It's – It's nothing, Chris."

"Richard tell the truth!" She spat at him, taking him off guard.

"It's nothing Christine! I'm just tired."

"Then why don't you sleep at all?"

He paused for a moment.

"Maybe we should just go." He replied in a much darker tone.

"Richard…our plane doesn't leave till Friday."

Richard left Christine and crossed the room to his suitcase and began to throw things in.

"We're going to the airport tonight."

Christine also began to panic. She didn't know what was going on, but going back to America did not seem like the right idea.

"Richard wait!" Christine took his arm and attempted to stop him from his frantic packing, "Richard!" He crossed the room to get a pair of pants. She decided to continue anyway, "Richard, it's no use. There won't be any planes going out this late."

"We can catch a red eye to somewhere."

"Richard stop and think!"

"I'll think later."

There was no use. He was crazed. All she could do was sit on the bed and watch as her fiancé throw away their trip to Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>i know it was kinda short, but i promise to update soon!<strong>

**what do you think? what do you think? what do you think? :D**


	4. Helpless Encounter

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phantom of the Opera, I wouldn't have a skype account.**

**a/n: i hope i didn't scare too many people away... :/ this is rated T after all...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Helpless<strong>

"I'm not leaving." Christine tried to be strong even as her love was frightening her.

Richard already had all of his things messily thrown in his suitcase. He had her hand and was taking her to her room so she could pack as well.

"Did you hear me?" She asked as he threw her suitcase on the bed and began to pick up her things for her. "Richard!"

He didn't stop, "Chrissy, we can talk on the plane."

"But I don't want to leave!"

"Christine," he came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Christine, please, just trust me on this? Something is very wrong here."

"Rich, how is it fair that I have to trust you, but you can't trust me. Dick," He had begun to pull away, but she got him back, "Dick look at this," she held up her left hand, "this is supposed to mean something, isn't it?"

"It does, it does!" He took her hand and led it to his mouth for a chaste kiss, "I love you."

"Can we please just talk?"

He looked at her for a moment, wanting to listen to her, but feeling a greater need to get out.

"No." He said darkly.

"Richard!" She squeaked.

"No!" He barked back, reminding her of some kind of rapid animal.

Angry tears began to form in her eyes. She was not ready to leave and he was scaring her. As he continued to throw things into her suitcase, she sat down, knowing that if he threw anymore of her things in there with such force, they were going to break. There was no confronting him verbally, so she sat and waited for him to finish.

"Alright Christine." He said picking up her suitcase.

"I'm not leaving Richard."

"Don't do this to me, please?"

Without thinking she said what she had heard before in her dreams, "I can't leave him!" Realizing her mistake she covered her mouth.

"Him?" Richard sneered.

"I don't know why I said that."

"What do you mean _him_?"

"It's…it's a dream. Nothing more than a dream, right?"

Richard took hold of her arms and sat her down on the bed.

"I'm listening. Who is he?"

She saw no point in beating around the bush since he was listening to her for the first time in days.

"_He_ is the one I saw this afternoon in your room and is the same one from my dreams," Richard stood up and looked away in disbelief, "and the same one from the book. Richard!" She followed him, "Something is wrong and you know it. Please, just tell me what's happened to you. Fear will only make him more powerful, and your ignorance is only going to make it worse."

"I'm not afraid." He spat.

"Fine then!" She gave up and sat back down, "Leave! I'll stay and catch the Friday plane. Maybe I'll be on it, maybe I won't!"

She heard him inhale sharply. To be honest, she was a bit surprised at how outgoing she had become.

"If it means so much to you…I will stay with you before I leave you."

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Thank you, Dick."

He frowned, "That doesn't mean I believe you."

And with that he stalked off to his room and shut the door behind him with a bang. Taking a deep sigh, Christine look at the clock on the wall. It was after twelve. There was nothing she could do if he wasn't going to admit to anything. Laying down (her pajama's still on) she soon drifted off to sleep.

"_I can't leave him Raoul." Christine whispered looking at a reflection that was not hers in a full body mirror._

"_What do you mean?" Raoul came up behind her, but didn't touch her._

"_It would hurt him too much. I couldn't leave without singing for him first."_

"_Do you love him?" _

"_Yes Raoul, but not how you think."_

_Raoul walked away behind her. She could feel him fuming with anger._

"_If you love him, why don't you just leave with him then?"_

_She turned to see his back._

"_Because it's not the same kind of love. Raoul," She turned him around and took his hands, "I love him out of pity, but I love you…I want to marry you, Raoul."_

_He leaned down to kiss her softly then said, "We will stay until you can sing for him. I will stay with you before I leave you. I always will."_

_The dream faded into another time. She found herself on the floor holding a black mask in her right hand. There were tears on her face and she was having trouble breathing. Another voice spoke to her. It was low and reminded her of the growl of a wolf._

"_Do you know what this means Christine? Now that you've seen my face? You can never leave me now. Never ever, Christine. We'll be together forever, you see? Forever!"_

"No!" she squeaked sitting up in her bed. Catching her breath she realized the sun was rising. Had the entire night passed so quickly? "Raoul…Richard!"

She got up quickly and went to the connecting door.

"Richard? Richard are you awake?"

Slow, heavy footsteps were heard crossing from beyond the bed to the door. A sigh was heard and then the door was open. Christine looked up towards a man who looked like her Richard…but something was different about him. Something she couldn't place.

"Good morning," he said in a slow long tone, letting the syllabus roll slowly off his tongue.

"Richard?" She inquired.

"Yes?" he said in an almost mocking way.

"Are…are you…feeling alright?"

"Of course I am! Now, what do you want to do today?"

He was chipper all of a sudden, almost like a completely different person from yesterday.

"I…I don't know. Did you want to do anything, Dick?"

"So long as I'm with my angel, I will be happy."

Richard had always been romantic, but he had never been out right corny. Something, despite how happy he seemed, was wrong, very wrong and Christine knew it, but she was trying not to let out to anything until she could figure out what was going on first.

"Uh, then how about…how about we get some breakfast?"

"I cannot say that I am hungry for that, but if it would make my love happy, that is what we shall do."

"OK, well, I'm going to change then…Kiss?"

A voice that reminded her more of the man she knew last night spout out, "No Chris, don't!"

She took a step back in fear, "What?"

Richard's hand swung out and hit the door frame. Christine had never seen him hit something with such power. He shook his head and then stood up straight and proud as he was before.

"Excuse me, darling, I don't know what came over me. Go get ready and we shall leave."

Darling? Angel? Richard had never called her anything like that unless it was a joke. She didn't think he had ever even called her angel up until that morning. Ever. Something was wrong, very wrong. She stood there numb, not able to move.

"Run along, my pet. There is much to do. Much to do."

Backing away slowly, she shut the door, still staring at the man who she no longer seemed to know. What she couldn't understand the most was how he kept his eyes down and would not look her in the eye. As uncomfortable as it made her feel, she readied herself quickly. She had to figure out what was wrong with her fiancé.

He frowned, "That doesn't mean I believe you."

And with that he stalked off to his room and shut the door behind him with a bang. Richard sighed as he got into the room. It was going to be a long night…an even longer rest of the week. Friday was three whole days away and the flight was an over night deal…meaning another full day of staying awake. Richard began to wonder what the world record was for staying awake. The longest he had ever stayed awake was two days and that was hard enough.

No matter. He would just have to stay awake. That was that. Richard slugged over to the window and looked out on what was left to be lit of Paris. Flipping out his phone he sighed and seeing it was only after twelve. It was going to be a long night. Looking out to the street there seemed to be a tall dark figure under a lamp. Now Richard was just angry. He didn't know who was after him or why they were, but he was no longer afraid. He was awake and that was all that mattered. Just so long as he could stay awake everything would be fine.

Some time later the man under the lamp looked up at him and Richard could see his face. It was just a normal guy: specific and unique features to his face, no black mask, no golden eyes. Richard rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Everything was just an idiotic dream, that's all. He just needed some coffee and everything would be fine.

Concierge kept a pot of coffee downstairs in the lobby for whomever wanted it. As Richard left his room, a dark shadow in the corner appeared for only a moment to see him walk about the door Feeling something off, Richard turned around to look into his room, but the shadow was gone. Shrugging, Richard continued down to the lobby.

Everything was in a strange haze. Inanimate objects seemed to move around him. He could only make it down one floor before he was scrambling to find an elevator. He didn't just need to get out of there, he needed a doctor. Finally finding the coffee machine, he squinted to find that it was decaffeinated for the night. He still had to try. Pouring it into a small mug, he began to hastily mix multiple kinds of sugar packets in, not caring what they were. Perhaps if caffeine didn't work, sugar would.

After spilling a few drops from walking, he finally made it back to the elevator. Pushing the little 3 he leaned up against the wall and took a sip as the elevator car started up with a jolt making some of the coffee spill on his shirt. It was cold and awful coffee. Goosebumps began to form on his exposed arms. Strange, he thought, it was the middle of summer. On a last deep sigh before leaving the elevator, he could have sworn he saw his breath.

He found his room a little easier than he found the elevator and it gave him a sense of hope and pride. A chair sat open, happy, and waiting for him in a corner of the room, but he couldn't sit down. He had to keep up and walking even as the liquid inside his cup kept sloshing over the sides as he teetered back and forth. No matter, no matter, he would clean it up later as another way to stay away.

The room temperature began to drop as the elevator had. Richard began to look for a thermostat. He sat his coffee on the chair for a second and turned around. Crash. Everything was now on the floor. Running back over to pick up the pieces he started mumbling to himself for comfort.

"I know I put this on the middle of the chair. I know I did. It couldn't have fallen. It couldn't have."

The cold had gotten to a point he couldn't stand any longer. Dropping the pieces over the chair he stumbled up to find a thermostat again. Checking corners and the ceiling, the window, the sink, under the bed, everywhere! It was nowhere. What was going on?

"Why is it so damn cold in here?" He shouted and then hushed himself remembering Christine in the next room.

Richard looked lustfully over to the bed. So many warm sheets and blankets on that bed. They sure would help to wear if he could just get to them. Not to sleep, but to just curl up in them until it was morning. That would be fine right? Just till morning.

No! He had to stay awake. Even if it meant freezing he had to stay warm! Looking at the connecting door he smiled.

"Christine's room is warmer. She would be warmer."

He began to slide towards the door when he heard another voice.

_"Do not bother her."_ The voice was beautiful and silky and…warm, _"She is asleep. And she would be angry at you. Remember, you have been a fool."_

"Yes…I have been a fool. We should have left. It's warmer in Tennessee."

"_It's warmer still in your bed."_

"Huh?"

He looked over to the bed which seemed to be lit up by the moonlight.

_"Come to bed. It is warm."_

"But I can't fall asleep."

_"You won't, you won't. You are strong. You can stay awake, but you need to stay alive as well. Come to bed."_

"But-"

_"Come."_

Richard found himself at the foot of the bed, the word "come" singing in his ears. The voice was right. It's better he go to sleep then die, right? He needed to stay alive and marry Christine, right? The nightmares would come, but he could handle it as he curled up between the sheets…at least, he thought he could.

_"Nice of you to join me this early morning, Viscount. It was high time you surrendered to sleep."_

_Richard looked around in a room to see himself being doubled eight times in mirrors. Sand covered his feet and a dead tree with a noose hanging from it grew in the center of room. He had been here before. He knew it somehow._

_"What do you mean? Show yourself!" He yelled to the mirrored sky._

_Laughter was heard all around him making him cover his ears._

_"Brave to the last life, little Viscount."_

_"Show yourself you coward!" He spat._

_"Oh very well." The voice no longer echoed but was now speaking to him from the highest branch of the dead tree, "You never were good with patience, boy."_

_"What do you want from me?" Richard looked up to a tall man fully cloaked in black._

_"Nothing from you," He sneered, "Something from your physical form would be ideal."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I never thought about the possibility that I could be more powerful dead then alive, that when I died I could just stay on earth and get all that I ever wanted if I had only waited. Well, the wait is over and as I expected, both you and Christine's souls returned and at the same time! You know, that doesn't always happen?"_

_"Explain yourself!" Richard yelled as he attempted to climb the tree, breaking a branch and falling to the sand._

_"I wouldn't try that again if I were you, boy. My, my, you haven't changed a bit. Still just as foolish as before. Now listen, boy, so I don't have to waste my time here any longer. If you care to watch your life, these mirrors will act as gateways to your flesh eyes, if not, well, that's up to you. Enjoy your stay. You'll be set free if I should ever leave your body. Ta, ta."_

* * *

><p><strong>get ready. just get ready. :D<strong>


End file.
